


A Dangerous Unknown Android?!

by orphan_account



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Tekken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2B and 9S are travelling around the world, but decided to take a break. They didn't expect a sudden weird greeting.





	A Dangerous Unknown Android?!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in post-ending [E]
> 
> Hey, I like NieR:Automata and Tekken so much that I decided to write this. I felt this is rushed (forgive for spelling or grammar errors) because I only imagined this when I was really, really bored. I want an Alisa and 2B collaboration.

“2B, I suggest let’s take a short break.” 9S stopped taking another step, in which 2B also did the same.

She nodded with a smile, “Yeah. Let’s.”

9S looked at the unknown old compound building that is about to collapse in any situation if they engage into a combat or a natural calamity would likely happen. The world’s still restless although the YoRHa is gone. He doesn’t have an enough information regarding what the building is (according to his guess, it was some kind of structure that the mankind built long time ago, who knows why they built it), but he chose to rest here and 2B agreed as well.

They explore around the world. They weren’t aware how vast the world really is. They wondered if there’s an end around the Earth. He reads the carved rusted metals drilled on the walls when they went inside the broken window glass. It says, ‘Violet Systems’. Surprisingly, the letters were still complete.

They found a room where they can rest, but 2B saw something that is peculiar that made her part her lips. 9S followed behind her, and also did the same thing as 2B did.

“A sleeping human? But how?! I thought they—?!“

“I don’t know either…”

The human-looking they saw inside the human sized capsule is peacefully sleeping. She had a beautiful look that looks like in a teenage age. She had a medium-length half-dark pink and half-light pink, styled in a short bob. As far 9S can recall in his data, no human being had a natural colored pink hairs. Humans had black, brown, blonde, red, or even white hairs when they grow old.

The capsule opened by itself, and the human-looking girl wakes up and hopped outside the capsule like nothing happened. She looked to 9S and 2B who’s looking to her as well. 9S tried to scan her, and found out that she wasn’t even a human, but an android.

“2B! This thing! It isn’t—!“

“Suspicious androids detected. Ready to terminate.” It spoke.

Both of them were startled when she released her jet packed wings behind her and flew above them. Their eyes followed her as she glides on the air so easily. 

“An… android? The same as us?” 2B asked, confused about what she saw in front of her eyes.

“What in the world is this place?” 9S had a hunch that this is some old facility of the mankind who creates androids or robots. Perhaps, this can lead some more information about the world’s past.

The unknown android they saw didn’t got the resemblance among them, the YoRHa androids. This android’s looks are completely different, and she can fly unlike them who didn’t have wings. She also doesn’t own a single robot parts from the YoRHa. 9S and 2B know well if an android is the same as them, but this android… was she built by another organization?

 

**WARNING**

**— UNKNOWN ANDROID –**

 

That’s what appeared to their screens. This unknown android is really serious of fighting them. In which they prepared themselves.

2B was about to strike her using her blade when the unknown android grabbed 2B’s left arm to stop 2B before landing to hit her. 9S is ready to strike a back-up, jumping behind 2B to strike the unknown android using his blade. But the unknown android immediately launched her left sky-rocket arm to 9S, it exploded, bringing 9S far away from them.

“Nines!” 2B screamed. “You—!“ 2B seethed her teeth, glaring the unknown android for what she have done.

The unknown android released her right sky-rocket arm that held 2B’s blade. The thruster behind the arm is getting faster as it’s making 2B back her steps. It didn’t take any longer as the arm finally exploded. She landed beside 9S, feeling the pain on her back because of the strong impact.

“Will check if the suspicious targets are completely eliminated.” The unknown android used her jet packed wings to go where she located the signals of the threat.

“Failed to eliminate the suspicious targets…” She comments as she clearly saw 2B and 9S standing in front of her. Their stance says that is it determined and ready to battle her, in which the unknown android finally activated her drastic measures in combat.

Both of them saw how this unknown android respawned her arms like she didn’t have regrets of letting her arm go waste. She stretches her left arm, and surprised that she released a chainsaw. None of the YoRHa units can do what this android does.

“Eradicating targets.” She said without hesitation, and finally activating her jet packed wings to come near her targets. She’s serious about stabbing them using those ruthless noisy chainsaws on her arms.

“2B! Be careful of those!” 9S warned as they succeeded dodging the unknown android’s attack.

“I should also say the same thing to you, 9S!” 2B yelled, unable to decipher how will they defeat the mysterious android.

“She’s a lot of stronger than the machines and YoRHa units we’ve fought in the past. This android… is no ordinary one! I don’t know what systems she has since she isn’t a YoRHa unit, but I’ll still try to hack her! Please, hang in there! 2B!” 9S prepared himself in hacking position and he’s ready to execute this operation.

“Please!” 2B cried. _Stay safe, Nines._ She could only silently pray and hold on while she’s defending herself from the vicious strikes.

9S tried to hack inside of the unknown android, he found some files that defines her as an android. When he tried hacking more information and her action program to halt her, he ultimately failed as he wasn’t expecting that there’s a lot of anti-hacking logic inside. There is a tight security that he lost in the battle of hacking.

“Ngh—!” 9S groaned in pain.

“9S!” 2B hurriedly went to him, and touched his back.

 

**WARNING**

**— ALISA BOSCONOVITCH —**

 

9S hacked a slight information about the unknown android, her name was Alisa Bosconovitch. According to the information he gathered, she was the most advanced high-end android made in 2020 by her own father Dr. Bosconovitch. She’s almost perfect, none of the humans in the past could tell if she’s indeed an android or human. She can gather information (through taking photos or videos, hacking, and spying), act normally like a human, and of course possessing a unique combat.

“Raising Level 2 security in systems. Engaging to prevent the hacking threats.” Alisa said, and 9S was surprised. He was utterly defeated by a mere Level 1 security. “Analyzing the targets’ actions and perform a suitable attack.” Alisa is looking to the video she recently recorded to review her mistakes and find a better angle or strategy next time to eliminate her targets.

“2B, we don’t have another choice but to defeat this android! It’s also analyzing our actions! Before she can, we should defeat her as much as possible.” 9S held his blade, ready to strike another attack to the dangerous android.

The clash of 9S’ Cruel Oath and Alisa’s chainsaw brought noise to the quiet building. As you can hear the clanging on the metals. Alisa couldn’t move her chainsaw’s blade as 9S gives all he got to prevent her doing so.

“Pod 042 and 153, laser!” 9S yelled.

“Affirmative.” Their Pods started to gather their power to target Alisa. They tried to shoot her with their laser, but Alisa smoothly evades it.

She sends her two sky rocket with chainsaw to eliminate the disturbing Pods that assists her targets. Luckily for the Pods, they also evaded it, when Alisa’s sky rockets are following them.

Alisa didn’t notice but 2B leaped behind 9S and she screamed giving all her strength of stab Alisa’s head. 2B’s Virtuous Contract pierces on Alisa’s forehead to the back of her head.

2B heavily breathes after doing that. _We did it…?_ 2B asked herself although she doesn’t know the answer. They saw Alisa’s knees kneeled down and her body lied on the ground without her head. No signal coming from her that she’s alive — that’s what they detected.

The combat android lifted her blade as she looks to Alisa’s head.

“Hihi.” 2B and 9S were shocked that they heard a giggle coming from Alisa’s head.

“2B! Look out!” 9S yelled. Alisa’s eyes and smile are wide before her head explodes like a grenade. 9S pushed 2B away from her sword and he was the one who caught Alisa’s bomb trap.

“Nines!!!”

“Aughh!!” 9S expressed his pain as he felt his screen starting to malfunction. They were all going static, and it wasn’t clear as before. He’s emitting a spark on his chest.

“Nines! No… not again! Don’t die on me! You better remember that! That is an order!” 2B went to him. She lifts his head through his back, and holding his left hand tightly. Not wanting to let him go once again.

Alisa’s body rises up, and she respawned another head.

“2… B…” He managed to utter her name.

“No! No! Please, don’t take him away from me again!” 2B hugged him tightly. Tears are starting to form on her eyes. She couldn’t bear the loss of 9S again.

When Alisa looked at the combat model android and the scanner model android something familiar went inside her head. She widened her eyes, as she saw a fragment of her own memory. It was a very sad memory stored inside her that she wanted to delete because of the pain, but at the same time she can’t because that’s also the last days together with her precious one, Lars Alexandersson.

She can vividly remember how she held Lars as the same manner 2B held 9S in her arms. He’s glad that in his last breath, he’s in Alisa’s. He died in the greatest war between the Mishima bloodline. He didn’t have regrets of doing what he wanted to this world. She can also remember how the world turned chaos because of the Mishima bloodline, many lives were lost. It felt like the humanity is doomed, the human is endangered into extinction.

She never wanted wars, although she was created to serve Jin Kazama until her last breath, she decided not to do it anymore as she removed the unit where she was programmed to protect Jin Kazama. The ones that she loved died. _Hey… what’s the point of living anyway?_

That’s tale of a sleeping princess who was awakened in her slumber. She locked the painful memories inside her, but it triggered when she saw 2B and 9S.

“I-I’m sorry!” She gave a 90° polite bow to apologize to the two androids she attacked. “It seems like I’m not myself when I attacked you, my protective instinct program can sometimes be troublesome… like I attacked Mr. Lee too…” Alisa really looked apologetic.

2B and 9S were surprised that she wasn’t the same as before. They really felt that this android is dangerous. “Deactivating Combat Mode, Activating Safe Mode.” Her chainsaws disappeared. “I’m truly sorry… uhmmm… Mr. and Mrs. Android!” The two wandering androids’ blush deepened into color red.

“I cannot hack without your consent to consult your damage or know your names. But—!! I’ll try my best to atone my sins! Even forgive is not given!” She kneeled down and gave another 90° bow.

9S gave an awkward laugh. “H-Hey… chin up! I’m going to be okay, don’t worry! Just a little fix with the Pods’ assist, it’s OK! Well… 2B is a bit exaggerating there.”

“That’s not exaggerating, 9S! What if… what if?!”

“Relax.” 9S cupped her cheeks and gave an assuring smile that he’s indeed fine. “I’m alive, right?”

2B finally calms down and gave a soft smile. She nodded.

The three androids sat on the dusty floor of the Violet System’s ground. 9S and 2B are leaning on the wall while Alisa is in front of them. 9S’ body is getting a repair.

“So… it’s already 11946 huh… How long I’ve been asleep?” Alisa started to talk sadly.

“According to the little information I hacked inside you… you were created around 2020? That’s… almost near when the humans got some weird disease and started the Project Gestalt.” 9S said.

“I’ve heard of it, but I know the majority of the masses rejects the idea. It was also an indeed problem in our country when these diseases started to manifest in humans. The Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation are competing who will likely to win. The war continued, until the humans are endangered into extinction. It was unbearable to watch the ones I loved died in front of my eyes.” Alisa said.

“I couldn’t believe that humanity was now truly extinct. So, what Lars was fighting for were all for nothing?” Alisa’s tears were starting to form.

“If you wouldn’t mind, but who’s this Lars you’re talking about?” 9S asks curiously.

“He’s the person who I treasure the most!” Despite the sadness, Alisa remained smiling as she proudly said it without hesitation. “He’s got enough passion for world peace and equality! I knew it was really wrong for me to love him, because I’m an android while he’s a human. I was aware that I was programmed to feel this human emotions, but why…? Why I couldn’t stop it? He would grow old and die, while I’m the same and wouldn’t — unless destroyed. Although I want to destroy myself, I’m asking if I could bring these memories with me in the afterlife and reunite with Lars? I’m afraid of… death.”

2B hummed in agreement. “It’s true that death is scary as you’ll feel you’re alone… and asking such unanswered question that will likely remain unsolved.” She briefly paused before she continued. “If you really think of him as your most treasure, then there’s nothing to be afraid of. You’ll remember him all over again.”

_“Alisa… you’re the person who I treasure the most.”_

_“Death is nothing to me… I did what I wanted for this world’s peace.”_

_“I’ve always believed that you are not just an android… but a human itself.”_

_“I’m willing to wait for years to meet you in the afterlife…”_

_“You are not designed to protect Jin Kazama. You are created to be ‘you’.”_

_“Remember that.”_

_“Watch the world for me… ‘til then. Goodbye, Alisa.”_

Alisa finally remembers what Lars have said to her. Her tears finally fell as she made Lars wait for so long that it’s already year 11946.

“I-Is there something wrong?” 2B was worried if she said something bad.

“No…” Alisa shakes her head, “I remembered what Lars said to me in his last breath. I… I made him wait when he’s waiting for me.”

There’s a long silence but Alisa was the one who decided to break it. “I’ve decided. In order to guide you to your travels, I’ll transfer the old data that the world had before human extinction. As for me, I’ll reunite with Lars.”


End file.
